Pistols traditionally have a slide, with few notable exceptions, which translates forward and backward during the process of firing, ejecting and reloading a round into the chamber. Most slides have serrations that assist in gripping the slide in order to manually eject or load a round into the chamber. These serrations are usually as deep as possible without compromising the integrity of the slide.
In the present invention, the slide serrations have been optimized in order to provide the maximum amount of purchase area, the bottom to the top of the slide, and a greater amount of gripping surface area, depth of the cuts, without compromising the integrity of the slide.